clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BennyTheSpaceshipGuy
Chat Hi Angryjack, Please don't post links over and over with no reason. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Articles creation Hello Angryjack, I noticed you have created several empty pages today. In case you create a new article, but don't have much information about it, please at least add some content so others will know what it is about, and will be able to expand it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 6 pages done Hey jack you told me you would give me a coin code if i make 6 pages on your wiki well i done 7 please give it to me when we meet on the chat CHAT!!! COME TO THE CHAT NOW!!! Chat Hi Aj, I kicked you from chat because you spammed. Anyway, if something that someone does annoys you, please contacted this user- even if he's a chatmod or admin or whateve- and explain what he did that annoyed you/ hurt your feelings. But don't create hate blogs. If it was someone else he may have found this offensive. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) TraGiggles Card Jitsu Snow Story Hi! You have participated in TraGiggles' Card-Jitsu Snow Story. The story will begin in around 3 hours, so make sure you can come online. Thanks! CJSS Cast CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:25, June 7, 2013 (UTC) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 08:03, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hi Angryjack, Please note that your comment in Club Penguin Updates: August 8th, 2013! contained unacceptible language and was deleted. Please don't post comments with rude/inappropriate content again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:41, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Invited To My Ultimate Beach Party Go to this link! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bluerookie2/Ultimate_Beach_Party_2013_(ALL_INVITED) -Bluerookie2 Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:16, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Your pictures from the Mariocart25 Productions :Wow, cool customs, they look AWESOME! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:50, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Your picture from the Mariocart25 Productions If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 15:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25' 03:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''Reporting' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Image Contest 2013 Results! Attention Angryjack The Image Contest of 2013 is now over and the results are in! Find out who is the winner! Claim your userbox template if you have stayed either 1st, 2nd or 3rd place! If you lost the 1st round, then you are in 3rd place. If you won the 1st round but lost the 2nd round, then you are in 2nd place and if you passed all rounds and won the contest, then that means you are in 1st place. Click here to see the results In other news, I have recently announced a new contest which its the Best of 2013 and its another Image Contest. For more rules and how does it work click here [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 11, 2013 Revenge Of The Penguin Island It's a sled race! It involves mostly the team captains, both team captains will be sled racing three times. But the team captain that loses goes straight to the hurl of shame! No bonfire, no toxic marshmallow just getting hurled away by the other team captain. *Date: January 3rd 2014 *Time: 12:00 PST *Server: Icicle Awesomegamer100 (talk) 12:31, December 31, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY GYARADOS (ギャラドス) appeared! 09:33, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Hi there Aj! Have a happy birthday! And enjoy your time in the wiki ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Was it a real-life birthday or a wiki anniversary? :P oh well, what matters is the intent http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/thumb/c/cb/Yao.png/19px-Yao.png If so happy wiki anniversary! :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Remake First Filming Session Hi Benny, Warning Please do not vandalize templates. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 21:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC)